Grilles are popular for family occasions for making steak, toast, or the like and are normally an accessory part of the oven. Nevertheless, some people think such grilles are inconvenient since they prefer the fun of making steak on the table and/or furthermore, to use the grille for outdoor barbecue. The portable griddle structure is developed to overcome the size problem of the oven.
However, the present griddle structures are disadvantageous from at least the following points:
1. No oil conductor, or the like is found in the conventional griddle structure to remove exceed grease from making steak or the like out of the grille during cooking; PA1 2. There is no drip collector for collecting the grease dripping from making steak or the like; PA1 3. Since no oil conductor and/or the collecting units is found in the conventional grille, the process of cleaning the griddle structure becomes cumbersome, troublesome and nasty for those who are washing it. Just imagine, how do you like to have your hand or glove filled with grease?
Furthermore, the design of the conventional grille is not healthy for our diet. While making steak, or the like, grease remains with the steak and a substantial amount of the animal fat is taken in which increases the cholesterol level in our body. This could give rise to weight and heart problems, produce obesity and even cause death.